This invention relates to an improved constructional design for golf clubs, and more particularly to advantageous configurations for golf club head.
The game of golf has consumed the weekends and passions of millions of people worldwide for many years, and increasingly so in recent years as its popularity has soared. The reasons for its popularity are legion, and include the beautiful settings in which it is played, the opportunity for leisurely exercise, companionship, and the elusive satisfaction of successfully navigating a small white ball several hundred yards from a golf tee into a small hole, using just a few strokes of a golf club.
Golf clubs are being continually re-designed to assist the golfer in improving his or her game. It would be particularly advantageous to provide a set of clubs of different types (putter, irons, an woods) which are properly balanced and supply cues to the golfer to assist in aligning his or her shots.